


Practically perfect

by another_maggies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I just wanna share my perfect idea for a name for a supercorp baby, Sorry Not Sorry, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Family, Supercorp baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_maggies/pseuds/another_maggies
Summary: When preparing for their first child's arrival Lena and Kara are faced with a question that riddled the great bard himself: What's in a name?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

“Lila.”

“That's a color.”

“Lorelei.”

“A temptress whose singing lures men to destruction? A bit heteronormative, don't you think?”

“...Leia?”

Still sitting on the sofa with her tablet in hand, Lena pushed her glasses down the bridge of her nose and raised an eyebrow.

“Kara Luthor Danvers Zor-El,” she said slowly, dragging out each and every syllable of the mouthful of last names her wife had collected over the years, “Are you trying to bait me with Star Wars?”

Sighing, Kara dropped the book into her lap.

“Ouch!”

Unfortunately, she'd forgotten the small fact that this was where her wife's feet had been resting comfortably. That was, until their peaceful refuge had been hit by the biggest baby name book available in all of National City's bookstores.

Kara immediately joined her wife's hand on the battered feet rubbing with an apologetic look on her face.

“Sorry, Lee,” she murmured sheepishly. As she continued her work, a small frown creased her forehead. Lately, she'd been off her wife-game. Everything had been changing so quickly and even with her super speed it had become harder to keep up.

Between all the new requirements at work, moving to their new house and keeping up her perfect score at game nights, Kara had been less attentive to Lena then she originally planned to be when they first discussed starting a family. And while there had yet to be complaints of any kind, she felt it: she was failing. May that be in being too hot for Lena to cuddle with at night or helping with the quest for a perfect first name worthy of their first child.

“What are you thinking about, darling?”

Pulled from her thoughts both by Lena's voice and the brunette's hand stroking gently at her scalp, Kara could only give a timid smile.

“You. The baby. Me.”

She watched as their hands interlaced easily, the metal of Lena's rings cool on her skin.

“Mhh... what about us?”

“I...” The blonde stopped, not wanting to upset her wife with her overthinking.

Nimble fingers grabbed Kara's chin, turning her head. Lena's eyes were as deep and green as always.

“Now, later or never?”

“Now.”

It was the one rule they'd established after the whole Supergirl fiasco. Their eternal promise. No more lies.

With this issue, the hero didn't have to dwell long before choosing the shortcut option.

“Okay,” Lena smiled, brushing her thumb over Kara's cheek before dropping her hand. “I'm listening.”

Maintaining a steady gaze on her wife's face, Kara tried to explain her feelings as clearly as possible: “I feel like I'm failing. I thought this would come naturally to me, but it doesn't. I don't know what to do. I want to support you, but I don't know what you need. I got that book today because I wanted to do something nice for you, for us. And then all I succeeded to do with it was drop it on your foot, so... I really haven't been the best wife lately and for that, I'm sorry.”

As always after these talks, Kara was rewarded with a kiss and a set of sweetly whispered three oh-so-meaningful words. Afterwards, Lena sat up straight facing her in earnest.

“I'm sorry I haven't shown you enough, but Kara... you really have nothing to worry about. You took care of the whole move, you did the whole nursery in – what? - three hours? You've been there for every appointment. Hell, you slept on the couch the other night for _my_ benefit. Really, Kara, if anyone's been a bit of a shitty wife, it's me.”

Kara opened her mouth in protest, but was silenced by a quick shake of Lena's head.

“No, I'm serious. I haven't been myself. You know, I said I felt different when we first found out, but now that I've actually started showing, now that people know...” She trailed off, eyes briefly leaving her wife's. “It's become quite real all of the sudden. And I don't always know what to do.”

“That's impossible,” Kara interjected, “You always know what to do. You-”

“Is it because I'm a Luthor?,” Lena deadpanned.

“No,” her wife protested vehemently, her hand landing lightly on Lena's small-but-visible bump. A broad grin lit up her face as she came up with the perfect comeback: “It's because you're _my_ Luthor!”

It earned her both a laugh and another kiss.

“ _Your_ Luthor, hm?,” Lena mused.

Kara smiled sweetly. “Yes. Mine. My lately slightly imperfect but usually practically perfect wife.”

“And you mine.” One of Lena's hands went to cup Kara's on top of the bump. “And she's ours then?”

Shrugging, Kara replied: “Well, as long as we're not shitty moms to little Leda here...”

“ _Leda?_ Now you're just pulling my leg.”

“Nuh-uh! It's the perfect name! She'll be a beautiful swan like her mommy...”

Lena didn't even try to suppress her snort. “More like a black swan.”

“One: it keeps with the Luthor L tradition. Two: it's unique, but it's a proper name with a proper history, which I know you like. And three: Alex is gonna freak out at the Orphan Black reference,” Kara counted delightedly. It earned her yet another amused smile.

“Well, I'm sorry to disappoint your sister, but I've already got the perfect name.”

Kara inhaled sharply, pressing her palm to her chest. “And you let me read you pages upon pages of baby names, because...?”

“I wanted to help you be a less shitty wife.”

“You didn't even know then, though...” Knowing there was no way to win this argument, she waved dismissively. “Alright I'll let it slide. But only if you tell me what we'll call the little munchkin.”

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

“Karlotta, huh? That's clever. Keeping both with Lena's tradition and your name.”

Kara smiled at her sister as she watched the older Danvers maneuver the youngest. “Yeah, huh? Her mom came up with that.”

Lena met her wife's eyes with a grin. “What can I say? I've been told I'm practically perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as she's rounded the corner Alex Danvers races forward in long strides to engulf her sister in a hug.

“Hey,” she murmurs in a calming voice, “Kara. Hey. It's gonna be alright, sh...”

The younger woman proves inconsolable, sobbing against Alex' shoulder.

_Oh God. This can't be happening._

“Kara... whatever happened... we'll get through this, okay?”

Despite her best efforts, Kara continues crying. Loudly, and, as Alex notes grimly, wetly. (The one time she'd put on a white shirt, of course.)

“L-Lena...”

_No._

It's the first thing Kara says, well: more so wails, since Alex arrived. It serves to take the elder Danvers' mind off the white shirt. Her heart breaks for her sister.

“Oh, Kara, I'm so sorry...”

Kara shakes her head, but Alex keeps her wrapped safely in her arms. Her eyes flit across the room. She can't quite believe it. She was only talking to Lena yesterday and she'd been fine...

“Just let it out,” Alex offers. “Today you can be sad, tomorrow we'll sort out everything else, alright? But today you can just –”

“Why is Yeju sad?”

Alex' eyes wander to her niece, who's somehow materialized in the hallway. Again, her heart breaks for all the could-have-beens.

“Yeju is just sad because of your Mommy,” she assures her.

“Why?”

Now, Alex notices Eliza who's holding the littlest Luthor's hand.

“Yes, Alex. Why?,” Eliza echoes.

_They don't know._

The realization hits Alex out of the blue.

“Because Lena, she –”

Kara frees herself from Alex' grip, wiping at her eyes.

“– named her Azora.”

“– died.”

“WHAT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an exam tomorrow morning so OBVIOUSLY time was best spent on writing this second one shot.  
> That's a Lotta Luthors... ;) ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this because a couple nights ago when thanks to my neighbours I was lying wide awake at three in the morning it hit me that Karlotta is the perfect name for a SuperCorp baby! Always good to write something easy on the heart in times of turmoil, I think.  
> Carlisle would be the boy's name, in case your teenage years were spent blissfully unaware of twilight's existence :)


End file.
